What's Mine is Mine
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: One-Shot. Trunks is finally ready to claim what is "rightfully" his. Goten. The only problem is Paris stands in the way. Will Trunks be victorious?


Disclaimer: _sighs_ I still don't own Dragon Ball Z

Summary: Trunks is ready to take what's "rightfully" his.

Notes: Okay one more time, these little guys ---- are for the scene change, and _these_ _words_ are for thoughts, _shakes head _it's the same for all my fics, the few that there are.

Author: I would also like to apologize before hand, this fic is the product of hyperness, I had way too many cokes an' it's like 1 in the morning right now so this may turn out weird _shrugs _let's see where it goes. That also means Trunks is gonna be hyper with me!

Feedback: of course!

----------

Do you believe in soul mates? Well I do, and I've found him. That's right _him_. He's the most gorgeous person I've ever met, dark hair and the blackest eyes. It's as though they were black holes, waiting to suck out my soul. I would gladly give my soul to him if that was his wish. I would do anything to make him happy, anything to prove my love.

You see, I _know_ he's my soul mate, my love, sadly does not realize this. He _thinks_ he's in love with a human female.

I know what you're thinking and I agree with you. How could he possibly love a human?

I could care less that she is female, the thought that angers me is that he would choose a lesser species than his own.

We are saiyans! No measly human is ever going to satisfy our needs (no offense mom), something our fathers figured out the hard way. Don't get me wrong, they are happy now, but only because they are mated to each other now.

If only I were that lucky.

I will have my mate though and I will not allow some _female_ to have him. Don't worry my sweet Goten, I, Trunks Vegeta Briefs _will_ have you. One way or another.

----------

The first thing I was aware of was an insistent screeching filling my ears. My eyes opened slowly to darkness and I looked toward my window where the sun was just beginning to peak through.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and hit my alarm off, I squinted at the clock on my nightstand. _5:30_.

"It's too early!" I groaned into the silence.

_Now why the heck was I supposed to get up again?_ I wondered as I began to nod off.

A picture of a smiling, dark haired beauty flashed into my mind and my eyes immediately snapped open. __

"Goten!" I gasped as I remembered my plans.

Yes _plans_, this was the day I finally got rid of the competition.

And yes I know, with the perfect features I have, how could there even be the _thought_ of competition?

I have no clue.

Anyway, this was my attitude for the day because believe me, I was pretty much tired of waiting for that bitch to die.

So I decided it would be in my best interest to help speed up the process of the ultimate breakup. I wouldn't kill her of course, I had a plan.

Killing her was the second option.

Don't worry I'm only joking. (silence greets his words) What, I am!

"Goten you're going to be mine by the time this day is over." I swore.

I stumbled out of bed in my hurry to get ready for the day. My plans were simple at this point, all I had to do was steal Goten away from that psycho and make sure she never laid eyes on him again.

_I am so overly protective of my possessions_. I decided.

Yes, _my_ possession, Goten is mine remember? I wasn't joking about the whole soul mate thing, we were meant to be.

_Back to business, I have to get to the Son's house before psycho does_. My thoughts were desperate as I pulled on my clothes hurriedly.

When I finally finished (2.3 seconds thank you very much) I went downstairs, quietly mind you, I wouldn't want to wake up anyone else. Namely people who would try and stop me.

I don't know how it happens but I always end up getting pulled into doing stuff for other people whenever I try to escape.

_Evilness_. My eyes narrowed at the thought.

I _would_ escape this time though, my plans were fool proof. Escape, steal Goten and run.

How hard could it be?

_Very_ hard as I was about to find out.

"Almost there." I whispered as I neared the front door.

The exact moment my hand touched the knob the creak of a floor board alerted me to another's presence. I knew who it was by their energy and visibly deflated.

I turned slowly and smiled. "Um, morning mom, what are you doing up so early?" I asked cheerfully.

She rolled her eyes. "I could ask you the same question young man. You weren't perhaps thinking of leaving early without doing your chores were you?" She asked sweetly.

_Damn! Once again I've been caught and given chores! _I mentally scowled.

I winced at the sound of her words, they were _too _sweet and caused me to shudder.

"Of course not mom, I was, just um…" I frantically searched for a good excuse.

"Taking out the trash?" She offered.

"Yeah! I was taking out the trash." I agreed enthusiastically.

I ran past her and into the kitchen, grumbling as I readied the stupid plastic bags.

"My life sucks." I growled.

"What was that dear?" She asked, appearing behind me.

I blinked for a moment and then smiled sheepishly. "I asked if I could borrow a few bucks." I said.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Once you've finished I'll give you some money." She agreed.

I sighed as she left._ That was a little too close for comfort. How the heck did she sneak up on me like that?_

I shook my head. _I suppose the mother's of saiyans should have a few tricks up their sleeves to keep the odds even_.

"Now, back to the task at hand." I said, glancing at the kitchen clock.

_6:00. _Geez, time was flying.

"Man, this sucks, I need to get to Goten." I whined.

I glanced around the kitchen, trash bag still in hand. _Where are those stupid robots when you need them?! _

Finally some stupid little robot came skittering by and I promptly dropped my load on top of it before it could escape. I watched mutely as the trash bag rolled out of my sight, apparently on its own, personally though I'd lean more toward _magically_ on its own.

"Trunks are you finished?" My mom called.

My attention was drawn away from the robot/trash bag and it disappeared around the corner. "Yeah mom, the trash is taken care of." I replied.

She came into the kitchen in her robe and nodded when she glanced at the empty trashcan.

"Okay, you can go now. Here's some money, and don't go spending it all in one place." She scolded as she placed the money in my palm.

I silently glanced down at the crumbled bills in my hand and looked up slowly.

"Wow. Two dollars, I'll make sure to spread it around." I said dryly.

"Oh don't be so serious Trunks, I was only kidding. Here." She chuckled, holding out more money.

I cautiously looked at the bills and grinned. _$30.00 bucks is more like it._

"Thanks mom, I'll be back later." I waved as I went out the back door.

_Man, I swear if that bitch is already there I'm gonna hurt somebody. _I growled as I flew toward Goten's house.

As I neared I searched for Goten's ki and found him in the backyard. I landed a few feet away and was panting (speed flying remember) as I reached him.

"Hey Goten!"

He turned, grinning brightly and that's when I saw that _thing_ attached to his arm.

"Paris." I nodded politely, although somewhat stiffly.

In my mind she was burning and screaming of course. I shook off the image and smiled.

"So 'Ten, have any plans today, or do you wanna hang out?" I asked.

He frowned and my heart soared with his expression. _He's so beautiful. _I sighed.

"Sure, I don't think we have any plans." He shrugged.

I kept my smile in place despite that cursed word. _We?!_

_I wasn't asking about your whore! _I mentally seethed.

"Well then how 'bout we go to the movies and catch a flick?" I suggested.

His face brightened into the most adorable smile at my words. (yes adorable, I'm man enough to admit it)

_Ha! Take that you bitch, I made him smile, not you! _I cheered.

"That'd be cool, you wanna Paris?" He asked.

_Paris__?! Why Dende, why do you hate me so much? For crying out loud, I helped save the planet! _

_It _smiled and nodded her head, trying to be cute no doubt.

_Iie! I'm the cute one!_

"Okay, then let's get going." I said cheerfully.

Okay, this put a little dampener on my plans, but that was to be expected. On to plan two. (silence)

No I'm not going to kill her!

That's my backup plan for all the other ones in case they fail. But at least _one_ has to work.

"So what movie are we going to see Goten-chan?" Paris asked sweetly, her voice oozed fakeness and I grimaced.

Then her words hit my jealous mind. _Goten-chan? _My eyes narrowed and I stiffened beside the pair.

Goten laughed, unaware of my actions and smiled at his (must I say it?) _girlfriend_.

"Anything you want to darling." He said.

_Why do I do this to myself?! It hurts so much, he should be saying those things to me, not to that evil psycho beast!_

Goten looked at me and smiled. "What do you want to see Trunks?" He asked.

The conversation had obviously continued without me and I looked at him in confusion for a moment before realizing the question.

I shrugged. "Dunno, it doesn't really matter." I replied.

_As long as it isn't a chick flick I could care less, as long as I sit by you! _I thought.

He kept his eyes locked with mine and I faltered in my step. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to see Tru-chan?" He asked.

My heart stopped and I know my mouth dropped open in surprise. _Tru-chan?_ Okay sure, he's probably called me that plenty of times before, but never in front of Paris. I feel so loved.

"Trunks?" Goten said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, um…action." I said the first thing that came to mind.

He grinned and nodded. "That's a good idea." He said.

Was that a pout I saw from Paris' direction? A slight glimmer in Goten's eyes? I shook my head, my mind must be playing tricks on me.

We paid for our tickets and then had five minutes to get seats before the movie started. Goten and I let Paris do the searching part while _we_ went to get the snacks.

There were a few people ahead of us and I began to panic. "Hurry Goten or they'll take all the food!" I whined.

He looked to where I was pointing and grinned. "Trunks, there's two people ahead of us, I doubt it if that's gonna happen." He chuckled.

"Hey, you can never be too careful." I retorted playfully.

He nodded in agreement and it was finally our turn.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The girl behind the counter chirped.

_Poor innocent soul, she should get a promotion for this. _I snickered to myself.

Goten chuckled beside me and I gave him a shushing motion.

I then turned on my charm and smiled at the girl. "Yes, we would like two extra large popcorns, extra butter, one with salt, and one without. Two large cokes, no ice. Double hotdogs, two pretzels, salted of course. Four packs of bon-bons, two orders of nachos, one with jalapenos, the other with extra cheese. " I paused as I lost my place in the list..

"Don't forget the candy!" Goten hissed in an overly loud whisper.

"Oh yeah and three skittles, two milk duds, one box of M&Ms, four sour patch, two jr. mints, a pack of starburst and a churro." I finally said.

"Hey no fair, I wanna churro too!" Goten poked me.

"Fine." I sighed. "Make that _two_ churros." I rolled my eyes

The girl stared at me, still with her perky smile despite all that.

Goten frowned when she made no move to place the order. "Do you think she got all that?" He asked curiously.

He moved forward and poked her arm. Without hesitation she fell to the floor, smile frozen in place.

"Dude, you killed her!" Goten scolded.

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Excuse me gentlemen, but may I help you?" The manager interrupted us.

"We're gonna miss our movie because we can't get our food!" Goten pouted.

The manager looked down at the unconscious girl and smiled nervously at us. We in turn grinned evilly.

----------

We finally made it out with our snacks. Geez the help around here sucked, you would think that people could take down a simple order.

When we got into the theatre it was already dark and we glanced around. We found our seats, no thanks to stupid Paris, she was practically screaming us over.

The wave of _shhs_ followed us until we sat down and then Goten and I began to carefully set down all our food. Paris smiled sweetly the whole time and I admit I felt a little sorry for her.

"Here." I mumbled, handing her the box of M&Ms.

"Thank you Trunks!" She squealed and took the box.

I nodded. "No prob."

Yeah, until she decided to attach herself to Goten's arm, _then_ there was a problem. I began to growl but it was soon drowned out as the movie blasted through the previews.

I stared at the screen, not really wanting to be there with Paris.

_Man this sucks. _I sighed.

Goten glanced at me and smiled sweetly. Okay, maybe things were looking up, after all I _did_ get to sit next to Goten.

_Now, to get the plan back in action. _

As my mind strayed to this train of thought I felt a feather light touch on my hand, I glanced down and froze.

Goten was touching my hand.

Again, I know he's done it plenty of times before in a friendly kind of way, but the mood was all set, we were in the dark watching a movie! I know, it's not like we were on a date or anything but still, _come on_.

Don't kill my dreams!

I stiffened under his touch and looked curiously at him from the corner of my eye. His face was focused on the screen yet his hand continued to tighten around my own. I finally looked at him and he turned slowly to look at me.

"Um, Goten, your hand." I pointed weakly in between us.

He glanced down and blushed a furious red. "Sorry, I thought you were Paris." He apologized and calmly lifted his hand.

_He thought I was Paris? _I repeated.

I looked over at the person in question and raised my eyebrow.

_Right Goten, and I was just born yesterday. _I rolled my eyes.

Come _on_, in the first place, how the heck can you confuse someone with that thing? And for another thing I was on the "safe" side, Paris was practically cutting off the circulation of his arm on his other side. Even if you _were_ stronger than an average human, I don't think you could ignore that.

_But then why would he grab my hand?_ I wondered.

Goten stood and smiled apologetically. "I hafta use the restroom." He excused himself.

I stood to let him pass and as he brushed past me I breathed in deeply, taking in his scent. I sat down heavily as he left and sighed to myself, that one thought running through my head.

_Why the heck would he grab my ha-_

A polite cough interrupted my brooding and I spared an irritated glance toward Paris. The look she was giving me was kinda unnerving, I mean you would never expect someone so perky to have a look of total loathing plastered on their face.

"I _know_ what you're trying to do Briefs." She hissed loud enough for me to hear her words.

"What?" I frowned.

_Why is she even talking to me? _I thought with boredom.

"You're trying to take Goten away from me and it's _not_ going to work." She said coldly.

_Okay, now what is this about?_ I wondered as her words caught my interest.

"How exactly do you plan to stop me?" I asked sweetly.

"Any way I have to, Goten will believe me before he _ever_ believes _you_." She sneered.

_You poor fool, don't you realize how close Goten and I are? _I thought with amusement.

"You really think so?" I laughed aloud.

Her gaze narrowed and she nodded. I was about to retort when the object of my affections returned.

"Hey guys, what's happened so far?" He whispered as he sat down.

"You know, same old same old. The hero gets the girl and the loser gets nothing and walks home." I hissed as I pointedly looked at Paris.

Her eyes narrowed but of course that was all she _could_ do.

_Take that you frigid bitch, one point for me, zero for you._ I grinned.

Goten chuckled. "What are you talking about Trunks, the movie has barely started, that kind of stuff only happens at the end." He said pointing to the screen.

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned back into my chair.

Just you wait, as soon as this movie's over my plan takes action.

----------

"I don't _want_ to go shopping!" I moaned.

The movie had ended and we had left the theatre. We were now standing at the entrance of the mall. I groaned and looked through the glass doors, packed as usual.

"Well it's Paris' turn to choose where we go, you picked last time." Goten pointed out.

"I know, but _shopping_?!" I cried.

"You can always go home Trunks." Paris said politely.

_Oh no you don't you freak, you're crazy if you think I'm leaving Goten with you. _

"I wouldn't dream of it! I'm having a great time spending time with my buddy here." I said, grinning at Goten.

He smiled back and I threw an arm around his shoulder. "Okay, let's get going if we're gonna shop for a couple hours." I shuddered at the thought. "I wouldn't want you to run out of time." I added sarcastically.

Paris smiled and wrapped her disgusting arm around Goten's waist. "Come on Go-chan, I want to go to that cute little shop I saw last time, I'm sure Trunks would like to look around too." She said.

Goten looked unsure for a moment but he was pulled from my grasp by that evil woman. He watched me sadly as he was pulled away and I turned in the opposite direction.

_Man, this is not going as planned_. I sighed as I found a spot in the food court to hide out.

Who would have thought that underneath that wonderfully nice exterior Paris had that there was a bitch buried along with it.

Um, _hello?_ Haven't I been saying that this entire time!?

Now I had no Goten and I was bored. _I need food._ The thought suddenly came to me.

I hefted myself up and dragged my sorry ass to the ice cream corner. The man behind the register smiled happily at me.

"How can I help you son? You seem to be down in the dumps." He said.

"I need a sundae, quadruple scoop, heavy on the fudge, the works." I sighed.

He nodded and readied my order. "You know, you can't drown your troubles in ice cream." He chuckled as he turned back to me.

I scowled as I took the bowl and handed him the money, departing quickly back to my hiding spot.

_What does he know anyways? I tried almost everything and I'm still no closer to having Goten then I was before. _I thought moodily.

I shoved the frozen treat down my throat while giving others walking by me death glares. Because of all the "fun" I was having I didn't notice the person behind me until they spoke.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked sweetly.

"Goten?" I gasped as I turned.

"Who else?" He grinned as he sat beside me.

I frowned. "I thought you were with Paris." I accused.

He shrugged. "I was, but then I got tired of walking around and carrying her bags, I suppose we're better off this way." He said.

_Well this is good news! He's starting to see how much of a pain in the ass she is. _I thought enthusiastically.

_Wait a minute, did he just say what I thought he said? _I thought in confusion.

"What did you say?" I demanded.

"I said we're better off this way." He replied.

"Y-you broke up with her?!" I squeaked (yes squeaked, I was surprised and in shock, can we _please_ get back to my story now?)

He nodded, smiling in the way I loved so much.

"But why the sudden change, you seemed so happy when I last left you, which by the way was only like five minutes ago" I said.

He smiled. "Paris had a fit after you left, she was angry that you came along even though going out was your idea in the first place. She also claimed I wanted to spend more time with you than her." He chuckled.

"Geez Goten, you're not taking this too hard." I snorted.

"Well, I wasn't really in love with her." He said off-handedly.

I shifted in my seat nervously. _Who else could he love? _I frowned.

He chuckled and pointed his finger at me. I stared at him incredulously. _Did he just read my thoughts?!_

"Don't worry Trunks, this isn't the first time." He smiled.

_Not the first time? Oh no, it can't mean that-_

"Y-you knew the entire time didn't you?!" I cried in shame.

He nodded, grin still in place.

"But if you knew what I was thinking why didn't you just tell me how you felt _before_ I did all this?" I asked in confusion.

"That's you're problem Trunks, you're used to everyone handing you what you want on a silver platter. Doesn't it feel better to work hard for what you really want?" He asked.

"No." I sniffed. "It sucks." I whined.

Goten rolled his eyes and rapped me gently on the head. "That's called laziness Trunks, get over it." He said.

"How could you know what I was thinking?" I demanded.

"Well, we've always been close after our little Gotenks incident. Plus you've just been oozing jealousy and leaving your mind unprotected." He said.

"Oh." I nodded. _I should pay more attention to these things_.

_One thing bugs me though._ I frowned.

"Why were you with Paris then if you didn't even like her?" I pouted.

He grinned and winked. "She was just a cover. _You've_ met my mom and you know how she is." He rolled his eyes. "She wants tons of grandkids."

That little fact still kinda popped my bubble of happiness.

"But I can't give her grandkids." I said sadly.

I looked back down at my melted ice cream. _Someone always manages to kill my happiness._

I felt his hand on my chin and I lifted my eyes to meet with his.

"Trunks, I could care less what my mom thinks. I was only with Paris because I didn't know if the person I loved returned my feelings." He said softly.

Okay the bubble of happiness is back!

I sniffed. _Aw Goten, you always did know how to get to me. How could I not love you?_

"But I've _always_ loved you!" I protested aloud.

"Well _I_ didn't know that." He retorted.

I smiled sheepishly. He had a point.

"So does that like make us a couple now?" I asked curiously.

"If you want it to mean that, then yes." He nodded.

"Of course I want it to mean that!" I said quickly. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?!" I cried.

"Your whole life?" He guessed.

"I've been waiting forever!"

With that I buried my face in his chest and hugged him tightly. I sighed. _This is where I belong._

"Get a room!" Someone jeered.

I stiffened and released Goten slowly, turning toward the voice. A growl pierced through the buzz of the crowd as I searched for the culprit who would dare insult my Goten.

"Trunks, just let it go." Goten warned, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, he insulted you!" I snarled.

"He insulted _you_ too you know." Goten pointed out.

"I don't care, I'm hunting him down!" I screeched. "Don't worry Goten, think of his carcass as a present from your soon to be mate." I winked.

He stared at me numbly and I walked away, quickly vanishing into the wave of shoppers.

_Oh yes, this would be an excellent present for my mate. _I purred.

----------

"Trunks?" A voice called.

Goten hovered over the purple haired prince, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Trunks questioned as he snapped out of his daze.

Goten giggled and sat back in his lap. "You zoned out on me Trunks, what were you thinking about?" He asked.

Trunks smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that." He sighed. "I was just thinking about the day we mated."

"Which part? Beforehand or the actual mating?" Goten teased.

"Hentai." Trunks snorted.

Goten stuck his tongue out childishly. "Okay, then what were you thinking about?"

Trunks grinned. "My "present" to you."

Goten's face scrunched up at the memory. "You really should have let it go." He said.

"Hey, I didn't beat him up too much, he's lucky I didn't decide to kill him." Trunks retorted defensively.

"Well I suppose it's the thought that counts." Goten chuckled.

"I let him go in the end." Trunks pouted.

"That's only because I found you in time to stop you." Goten grinned.

"Heh heh, I remember what you promised me if I stopped." Trunks smirked.

"_Now_ who's the hentai?" Goten poked him.

"Aw, but you know you love me that way." He said.

Goten kissed him on the nose gently. "Of course I do." He replied.

Trunks purred and wrapped his arms around his mate. "I love you Goten-koi." He said as he buried his face in the dark locks.

Goten sighed and leaned into Trunks' chest. "I love you too Tru-chan." He murmured.

-owari-

Author: K, it's over, u can take off yur blindfolds. My hyperness started wearing off so it _kinda_ calmed down towards the end. There's really no point to the fic but you can review anyways. :_bows_: Thanks. :_staggers off_: so tired, must sleep. :_falls over_: g'night. Zzzzz.


End file.
